Cicatrices
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y a veces se ponían así, a rememorar cada cicatriz en sus pieles y sin palabras, decirse lo mucho que se amaban, con solo rozar las mismas. (OneShot) (ShikaTema).


**Cicatrices **

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: _Y a veces se ponían así, a rememorar cada cicatriz en sus pieles y sin palabras, decirse lo mucho que se amaban, con solo rozar las mismas._

**-/-/-**

Soltó un suspiró al encender la luz de la habitación y no se sorprendió de no encontrar a su esposa allí, acarició su cuello con pereza, mientras se sacaba el chaleco verde.

Recordaba con vagueza que ella había partido a su aldea natal, Sunagakure, ya que su hermano menor y Kazekage la había enviado a buscar tres días atrás. Justo el mismo día que él fue enviado a una misión de reconocimiento a la aldea de la nieve.

Camino hasta el tocador de su esposa, cuyo espejo compartían y soltó un ligero bufido al levantar un poco el abrigo negro y ver la fea herida que apenas estaba cicatrizando.

—Que problemático...—murmuró, terminando de sacarse el mismo y tirarlo a la cesta de la ropa sucia. No solía reparar mucho en las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo (que no eran tantas como se podía llegar a creer, pero tampoco pocas para lo perezoso que era), pero estaba seguro que _ella_ le daría el sermón después de burlarse de tener otra cicatriz sin una guerra de por medio.

Se sacó los pantalones con poca parsimonia, quedando solo en ropa interior, tomó su toalla del colgador de la puerta y entró al baño a sacarse el polvo y la nieve derretida del cuerpo.

**-/-/-**

La poca sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su esposa casi lo hace reír.

—Pensé que llegarías luego —ella acomodó su enorme abanico en el espacio designado para el mismo en su habitación, un pasaje secreto junto a su guardarropa.

—Qué va, lo que si hacía un frío tremendo —se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su cuello, antes de seguir secándose el cabello con otra toalla.

—Cicatriz nueva, eh —ella enarcó una ceja, acariciando con su dedo índice la piel marcada con suavidad, la misma aún era de color blanco al centro y rosada alrededor—. Veneno —no preguntaba, afirmaba.

—Así es —suspiró él con pesadez —fue un verdadero dolor en el culo —murmuró, mirándola, esperando la burla que vendría a continuación.

—¿Lloraste mucho, mi bebé llorón? —sonrió ella y él puso los ojos en blanco. Ese _"pequeño"_ mote jamás se lo había quitado, ni en todos sus años de amistad, compromiso ni su _"reciente"_ matrimonio.

Temari rió al escucharlo resoplar algo que sonó a _"mujer problemática, boca problemática..." _

—¿Decías algo? —sus ojos se encontraron, los aguamarina de ella con los oscuros de él.

—Que eres una mujer problemática, la más problemática de todas —sonrió de lado, acariciando la mejilla de ella. Temari cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Su palma era cálida y ligeramente callosa, le gustaba la sensación de la misma en su piel.

—Voy a darme una ducha —ella depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano de Shikamaru, el gesto lo enterneció, porque eran pocas veces que ella hacía eso. Asintió, dejándola ir al baño mientras se volvía para ponerse su pijama.

**-/-/-**

—Así que Gaara al final se casará con Mayuri, será el sueño de esa chiquilla...—Temari lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —vamos, no me mires así.

—Es gracioso que la llames _"chiquilla"_ cuando tu no estás muy lejos de ahí —enarcó una de sus rubias cejas, mientras apoyaba su peso en su codo izquierdo y le miraba desde arriba.

Él chasqueó su lengua, evitando mirarla.

—Eso no pareció molestarte cuando decidí desposarte —replicó a su vez, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

—Claro que no, porque ya eras un niño grande —se burló, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el abdomen ligeramente marcado de su esposo.

Él la miró, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el gesto de _"estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"_ dibujado en todo su rostro.

—¿Y qué se supone que soy ahora? —Temari sonrió de lado mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre Shikamaru, su rostro masculino había adquirido una serenidad parcial mientras la observaba.

—Podría seguir burlándome de ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —murmuró ella, con su altanería característica de siempre y lo sintió debajo de sí inhalar profundamente para suspirar, hasta para eso era vago.

—Y yo podría hacerte seguir cambiando de parecer cada vez —estiró su mano hasta el hombro de ella, apartando los rubios cabellos que caían sobre el mismo, para acariciar con suavidad una pequeña cicatriz que allí había.

Lo miró a los ojos y como aquella primera vez en la que se enfrentaron, se sintió perdida. Su mano recorrió su torso, Shikamaru había adquirido un buen grupo de cicatrices a raíz de la guerra contra Madara, ocho años atrás.

Había una que iniciaba justo sobre el hueso de su cadera, la cual acarició con suavidad, esa terminaba justo a la mitad de su muslo, había otra a su costado izquierdo, fina y casi imperceptible pero palpable, su otra mano volvía a acariciar la más reciente, justo en su bicep inferior derecho, su pecho increíblemente, estaba libre de marcas, pero al igual que ella, él tenía una cicatriz que iniciaba en su hombro derecho, solo que la de él terminaba a mitad de su espalda y al igual que la de su costado izquierdo, era apenas visible.

—Has sido descuidado unas cuantas veces —dijo en un murmullo, mientras sus manos acariciaban las mejillas masculinas, cuya barba incipiente ya era perceptible.

Así ella demostraba cuánto le dolían esas marcas en él, lamentaba el hecho de no haber podido evitarlas pero de las que igualmente se sentía orgullosa de él, por haberlas sobrevivido y seguir allí, con ella.

—Ambos sabemos que no he sido el único —se sentó en la cama, con ella aún sobre él, mientras deslizaba el tirante de su bata y dejaba a la vista la pequeña cicatriz que había acariciado antes, sus manos vagaron debajo de la misma, acariciando los costados femeninos, cuya piel tersa lo volvía loco, acarició el abdomen plano y marcado, subiendo despacio, su torso tenía un corte vertical, que iba desde un poco más arriba de su cadera hasta cerca de su pecho izquierdo. Su otra mano acarició su muslo derecho, donde tenía otro corte y bien sabía que tenía una más imperceptible sobre su rodilla izquierda.

Aquella era su vida, ser Shinobis, arriesgar el pellejo día tras día, sí, hasta ahora habían tenido muchos años de paz, pero sabían que todo eso era efímero. Las marcas en sus cuerpos eran las mellas de la guerra en sus vidas, de la lucha diaria, del orgullo de sus respectivas naciones.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, cómplices, ella amando su sonrisa ladeada y él amando su sonrisa ligeramente retorcida.

—Deberíamos tratar de dormir —susurró él, antes de rozar sus labios contra los expectantes de ella.

—Umju —fue su respuesta, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Shikamaru —deberíamos —murmuró antes de profundizar el beso.

Ella acarició una pequeña cicatriz cerca del cuello de él.

—Pero es que no hay trazo de piel tuyo que se salve —suspiró rompiendo suavemente el beso, antes de echarse en la cama junto a él y Shikamaru rió con ganas.

—Sabes bien que eso fue cuando Tayuya... ¿Qué me dices tú? —agarró su pierna izquierda y trazó con su dedo la cicatriz que allí tenía —y eso fue antes de siquiera conocerte.

Ella sonrió.

—Sabes bien que fue en uno de los arranques de Gaara —respondió de igual manera. Se miraron y él suspiró, antes de acostarse junto a ella, momento que ella aprovechó para entrelazar sus piernas y posar su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru. Él por su parte acariciaba la espalda de ella y aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos.

—Nos conocemos tan bien que da miedo —musitó él, conteniendo la risa. Ella lo pateó suavemente.

—Ya, duérmete —Shikamaru murmuró un _"problemática y mandona"_ y sonrió suavemente antes de asentir y arroparlos.

Y habían otra clase de cicatrices, de las que ellos sabían muy bien, son de esas que se quedan grabadas invisibles en la piel y el corazón, como el roce de unos labios o el trazo curioso de unos dedos ágiles.

Y se quedarían con ellos por siempre, más aún que las visibles en sus pieles.

**-Fin-**

Finalmente algo más largo de una de mis parejas totalmente TOP, ubicado después de la guerra, una noche tranquila en la que sólo se dedican a rememorar sus cicatrices y agradecer porque siguen ahí.

Mil perdones si quedaron algo OoC, juro que traté de mantenerlos lo más apegados posibles, es mi segunda incursión _"en solitario"_ de esta pareja, realmente espero les guste y me permitan saber qué les parece, ¡un abrazo!

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
